The Black Blood Returns
by Deadmario2
Summary: What happens when the black blood shows up again inside someone else. Eruka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is probably going to be a really crappy story and yes before people start saying that Dalton (you'll find out later who he is) has basically the same powers as Alex Mercer. I made him like that. This is not really a crossover, he just has basically the same powers for a different reason than the Blacklight virus. Now on with the story. Main pairing is Eruka/OC may be others later and I'm terrible with Romances. I don't own Soul Eater or Prototype**

Eruka, Free, and the Mizune sisters were eating some sort of meat that Free got. No one wanted to know where he got the meat so they just kept quiet. Ever since Maka defeated Asura, Eruka, Free and the Mizune sisters have been hiding from the DWMA because if they were ever caught by the DWMA, they would be charged for being Medusa's accomplices. The group couldn't find an inn so they decided to camp out and eat whatever Free could get. They ate in silence for a while before Free broke it. "Hey, do you think that if the DWMA ever caught us, we would be dropped of the charges. I mean, Crona didn't get in too much trouble and he was the demon sword." One of the Mizunes replied with a few squeaks.

Eruka then said, "You're right Mizune. The Mizunes and I are witches, Free. Even if you were dropped of the charges, Them and I would be killed because we're witches."

"Isn't that kind of racist," said Free.

"Only a bit" replied Eruka, in a matter of fact tone of voice. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes eating, when Eruka heard the bushes nearby rustle. She stopped eating and looked at the bushes for a while but saw nothing. She then went back to eating. "Must've been a mouse or something," she mumbled to herself. Little did she know that a pair of watchful eyes was watching her little group from the bushes. "Hey Eruka, what's wrong?" Free asked. "Nothing, thought I heard something," Eruka said. They continued eating for a while. Then Eruka heard the bushes rustle again. She looked over at the bushes for a second before four black tendrils suddenly emerged from the bushes and started speeding towards the group.

The group jumped out of the way of the tendrils and Free chanted, "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves." The tendrils suddenly froze and shattered. Then a person emerged from the bushes. He was hunching over and looked really skinny and famished. He was only wearing a pair of raggedy pants. He had a beastly look in his eyes and was staring at the food hungrily. Free got in a fighting stance when Eruka noticed how the man was staring at the food.

"Free, wait!" She said. Free gave her a funny look before she walked up to a piece of the meat they were eating and picked it up. She held out in the direction of the man and said, "Here, take it." The man looked at Eruka suspiciously before a lone, black tendril grew from his back and started advancing toward her. When it got close, it slowly went toward the food. It stopped cautiously before the food, before grabbing it quickly and retracting back to the man. The man then took the food and started eating it hungrily. As the man ate, Eruka stared at the tendril retracting into the man's back questionably. After the man ate he stood up straight and patted his stomach.

"My god, that was heavenly. Sorry for acting so beastly and scaring y'all. By the way, the name's Dalton and you are?" Eruka and Free just stared at him, confused by the sudden change of behavior. The Mizunes just looked uninterested with their normal looking expressions.

Eruka was the first to snap out of her and Free's confusion and said, "Um. Hello Dalton, my name is Eruka, and these are my companions Free and the Mizune sisters."

"Yea," said Free, "By the way, what are you doing all the way out here, starving, and only in a pair of crappy pants?"

"Chi chi chi," one of the Mizunes agreed, wanting to know as well.

"Well that's a good question," said Dalton," Well, you see, I got lost in the forest and couldn't find my way out. I've been in there since…. About two months ago." Dalton smiled cheekily and rubbed the back of his head while Eruka and Free just stared at him.

Eruka finally said, "Well, we're heading back to civilization tomorrow if you want to tag along."

"Sure, that'd be great," Dalton said as he smiled wide. "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow." Dalton said as he jumped onto a branch of a tree that was at least 15ft. off the ground in one leap. He then settled onto the tree branch and started snoring lightly. Free went to sleep as well out next to the fire. Eruka wanted to ask about the tendrils but decided to wait until tomorrow. She went to bed inside the tent, next to the sleeping forms of the Mizune mice.

Somewhere near their campsite, a certain white haired, crimson-eyed scythe said, "Looks like we've found the source of the strange soul wavelengths." The girl next to him that had blonde pigtails nodded as she looked at the sleeping form of Dalton in the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Or is this considered not late? IDK I know nothing about being a fanfiction artist. I do not own Soul Eater or Prototype**

Dalton was the first of the group to wake. He rubbed his eyes and smiled to himself. He said to himself, "That's the first night in 2 months that my sleep hasn't been interrupted by a wolf or a pack of rabid squirrels." He laughed softly at the memory and jumped down from his tree branch. He landed on the ground safely and walked to the tent to wake up Eruka and the Mizunes. Once he was inside the tent, he admired at how large it was. He could've easily slept in there as well without ever touching the other residents of the tent. "Girls need their privacy, I guess," He mumbled to himself. He walked to the sleeping form of Eruka and shook her lightly. "Eruka," he softly said, "Eruka, wake up." Eruka then started to move a little in her sleep and mumbled something Dalton couldn't make out. She then finally woke up and looked at Dalton standing over her.

"Dalton?!" she said. She was surprised by his presence and was blushing a lot to Dalton's confusion. She made sure her blanket was covering every part of her body because she didn't want Dalton to find out that she slept in her underwear. She didn't like pajamas and they always made her hot in her sleep.

"What's wrong, Eruka?" Dalton said.

"Nothing. Just go wait outside for a bit!" She said. Dalton was confused but did as she asked. After about two minutes she said, "Okay, you can come back in." Dalton came back into the tent to find a fully dressed Eruka. She didn't get to notice his features in their encounter yesterday, but as he stood their, now she could. He was pretty tall, taller than most people actually, but not as tall as Free. He had short, dark brown hair and had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. He was a little skinny, but not scrawny. He looked muscular enough to be able to hold his own in a fight, without his weird tendrils. Eruka remembered those and was about to ask about them but she was interrupted by the noise of Free loudly waking up outside, which then woke the Mizunes. Eruka decided to save her question for later and walked outside with Dalton following behind. They walked outside to find Free on his feet, stretching and yawning. The Mizunes walked out of the tent a second later. "Should we get going then?" asked Free.

"Sure," said Eruka. They all helped pack up the campsite and started walking. The first five minutes of the walk was just a comfortable silence, so Eruka thought it was a perfect time for her question. "Hey, Dalton," she said.

"Yes?" Dalton replied.

"Well," said Eruka, "those tendril things that came out of your back yesterday, what kind of power is that? It doesn't seem like any kind of magic, or any kind of weopen or meister power. So what is it?"

Dalton then said, "Oh, those. Well about those-" He suddenly cut off and stopped walking. He looked really serious and was concentrating on hearing. Then he heard it again. The slightest shuffle of feet in the trees nearby. He pretended he didn't hear it and said, "Must've been a squirrel. Let's keep moving you guys." He then started walking again. The others shrugged and started walking too. But what no one noticed is that Dalton dropped a small piece of black matter the size of a seed and smirked. As soon as the item hit the job it instantly sank into the ground. Dalton kept walking, thinking of his next action after the item would take effect. After about two more minutes of walking, everyone could hear something big move in the woods and the scampering of a pair of human feet to get away from the big thing. Within the next two seconds a figure, none other than Maka Albarn holding her scythe, Soul, emerged from the trees looking towards the trees, ready to defend against whatever the big thing was. In that next instant, everyone saw what the big thing was. It was a huge monster the size of two bears that was a mixture of grey and black. It was standing on two ginormous arms and two smaller, but still pretty big, legs. It's mouth, full of razor sharp canines, spread across it's entire face and had one inhuman eye on the left side of it's head. Everyone looked shocked at the sight of the meister and the gorilla/wolf beast. Everyone that is, except Dalton. He only smirked at his "creation." The beast then charged at Maka and Maka dodged it by a hair by side stepping it. The beast then stopped running and stood next to Dalton. Dalton the placed a hand on the side of it's face and gave it loving pat. Maka glared at the beast and Dalton while Eruka, Free, and the Mizunes still looked shocked at the sight of the beast.

"D-dalton! What is that thing?!" Eruka said.

"It's not a thing! It's a he! And his name is George!" He said, and then rubbed George's face lovingly, "It's okay George, you're beautiful on the inside."

Maka then decided to interrupter Dalton's moment with George by saying, "You created that thing using your black blood, didn't you?" Dalton only glared at her when she mentioned the black blood.

"Black Blood? Dalton, you have the black blood?" Free said

"Yea," Dalton said, "I'll tell you guys everything after I take care of this little meister."

"Woah buddy," Soul said, deciding to but in after changing back to his human form, "We don't want to fight, we only want to ask a few questions, and plus, cool guys don't fight unnecessary battles."

Maka then added, "We're here to assess whether you'll be a threat to the DWMA or innocent people. But since you're here with associates of Medusa," she gestured to the gang, "We'll have to bring them to Shinigami-sama for trial."

"Like hell I'm going to let you take my friends," Dalton said, "George," George looked at his master waiting for an order, "Kill." George seemed to then get a glimmer in his eye and smile. He then looked towards Maka, who already soul in her hands in his scythe form, and charged, bringing both arms up to crush her. Maka brought up Soul and blocked his attack but she was struggling with George's beastly strength. While she was struggling with George, Dalton appeared in an instant under George, and punched Maka right in the gut. The force from the blow sent her flying and she slammed into a tree to stop her little "flight." She slid down to the grown onto her knees and started coughing ferociously. Eruka stared, surprised, at Dalton and his amazing power. Free just thought, "Black blood, huh? That explains the tendrils, his great power, and even George." Maka finally got to her feet and prepared to strike again. Before she did though, Dalton's arms changed. They morphed into giant black claws with the rest of his arm being spiky and tendrils grew from his bare back. Maka stared at him, as if doubting ever coming here. The look then disappeared and she looked serious again. Dalton and her just stood still for a few minutes, waiting for other to make the first move. "Well," Dalton finally said, "If you won't attack, then I will." He charged at her with his claws ready to shred her to pieces. He slashed at her with one arm but she dodged, he then tried slashing with the other but to the same effect. Maka then decided to attack his unguarded torso and tried to kick him in the chest, but one of the tendrils from Dalton's back grabbed her leg before her foot met his chest. Dalton smirked as the tendril whipped into the air and threw Maka. Dalton turned around just in time to see Maka hit the ground behind him.

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul asked sounding worried.

"Yea," Maka said, "I'm fine." Dalton then started walking toward her again and raised his arm up, about to slash her into pieces. Bu right as his arm came down, it morphed back into a normal arm and he just pat her on the head. Maka looked surprised as Dalton just smiled.

"That was kinda fun, but we all know I would win," Dalton saidm "Now get up, you're coming with us." Dalton started walking, "I can't have you reporting to Shinigami-sama, so you're my prisoner. So come on." Maka looked baffled and confused on what just happened. She's been taken prisoner? She was too confused to say anything so she did just as he said. Eruka and Free looked shocked that Dalton's bringing Maka along, while the Mizunes were already following behind Dalton. Eruka and Free finally snapped out and walked, following everyone else.


End file.
